Speechless
by starrtrek
Summary: Percy would rather be Minister of Magic than be with Oliver. Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley SLASH.


_Title:_ Speechless

_Format_: Song Fic/One-Shot

_Pairing_: Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley (slash)

_Warnings:_ Rated mature for a reason. This is slash (male-male). If you don't like it, don't read.

_World:_ Harry Potter Book Series

_Genre:_ Romance, Angst

_A/N: _This is my first Percy/Oliver fic, but I'm planning on writing more. I have a recent Percy obsession, and since it's summer, I'll be pumping out a plethora of stories. This is a song fic to the song _Speechless_ by Lady Gaga. R&R, remember to review!

* * *

How?

When you want something for the majority of your life, it is expected that you'll be over-ecstatic when you finally get that thing. You'd do anything to make sure you can maintain it, and spend most, if not all, of your time perfecting it and making it yours.

He had wanted this his entire life. It wasn't just some passing fancy that had come and went like a new fad. He had wanted this since he had been ten years old, when his father got a job at the Ministry. He had spent seven laborious years working academically towards this goal. His ambitions and hopes and dreams worked him towards achieving it, and now that he finally had, Oliver knew that Percy would be more than happy.

Knocking on the door of the new Minister's flat, Oliver felt a certain pride swell up in him. He was dating the Minister of Magic. Percy, _his_ Percy, had finally done it, and now he and Oliver would reap the benefits together.

_I can't believe what you said to me,_

_last night, we were alone._

The door opened, and Oliver grinned as Percy Weasley came into his view. His horn-rimmed glasses were nested on his face, per usual, and his mouth was a straight line. Instead of his face lighting up like it usually did when he saw Oliver, Percy looked determinedly downcast. Oliver ignored it. It was probably just shock, right?

Oliver held up the rolled up newspaper in his right hand, shaking it in the air as he beamed at the Weasley. "You did it! You bloody did it, Perce!" He then proceeded in moving through the door enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the taller man. Oliver rested his chin on Percy's shoulder, squeezing him. "I knew you could be the next Minister. I always knew. I'm so happy for you." His Scottish accent was thick with joy, and he pulled back, looking upon Percy's face.

Percy wasn't looking at Oliver, but instead staring towards the floor. His arms hadn't wound themselves around Oliver like they usually did. Oliver threw the paper down on Percy's kitchen counter, and his smile faltered slightly.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Oliver asked, concern spilling over his rugged features as he stared at the red-head.

Percy shook his head, smiling weakly; it didn't look natural. It was clearly reluctant. "Nothing. Of course…nothing." He told Oliver, and then turned away, picking up the paper that Oliver had tossed down. He stared at it for a moment, and then balled his hand into a fist, crumpling the headline _Percy Weasley: Minister For Magic _in the process. He then put it in the sink, pulling out his wand, and nonverbally burned it.

"Percy?" Oliver asked, shocked. Percy shook his head.

"I have a lot of them around." Percy answered the unspoken question, his palms resting against the counter. Oliver walked to be behind him, his arms snaking around Percy's waist.

"I'd love to adulterate the newly instated Minister of Magic tonight." Oliver whispered in Percy's ear, causing Percy to exhale in a shaky breath.

"I don't think that'd be…wise." Percy told him in a startled tone, but he didn't move. Oliver chuckled.

"You've used enough wisdom in your life to last you until the day you die. Let's be unwise tonight." Oliver suggested, letting his lips fall onto Percy's neck, and kissing the skin softly. He could feel Percy's skin tingeing red in heat, but he ignored it. Percy relaxed slightly, leaning backward into Oliver's chest. Oliver let his tongue trace the hot skin of Percy's throat, and Percy let out a low moan in the back of his throat. Oliver couldn't take it. He brought his hand up to Percy's chin, and tilted it towards his mouth. He pressed his lips to Percy's hungrily.

Oliver moaned as his stuck his tongue in Percy's mouth, gently prodding Percy's. Percy let out a loud breath, and his hands found their way to Oliver's face as he turned around, facing Oliver. Oliver pushed Percy's hips into the counter, and grinded his hips into Percy. Percy suddenly stiffened, and pulled back.

"No! No, Oliver, I can't do this." Percy exclaimed, attempting to shove the Quidditch player back. He reached up to rub his glasses, and then placed them back on his face. Oliver stared at him, confused.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Oliver cried, looking at Percy incredulously.

Percy brought his arms up in a heated way, watching Oliver furiously. "Because I can't see you _and_ be Minister of Magic!"

_You threw your arms up, _

_baby you gave up, you gave up._

Oliver leaned back as if Percy had raised his hand up to strike him. He let out a breath, and shook his head repeatedly, not comprehending what Percy was saying. He took a step back, but could not tear his eyes from Percy. Percy was looking defiant and fierce. No. This _wasn't _happening.

"You can't…see me and be…Minister?" Oliver repeated, dumbstruck. Percy nodded vigorously, gripping the counter tightly. Oliver finally understood. Anger swelled inside of him, and he became angrier than he had ever let Percy see. He had never been this angry before. Not even when the Chudley Canons beat Puddlemere United. Nor when a pub threw out Percy and Oliver because they were _together_. He had been livid those times. But this time, he was indescribable.

"You selfish, ignorant, arse." Oliver whispered, barely able to control his shaking voice. Percy swallowed, but kept his stare. "You're choosing your job over me!"

"It's not a job, Oliver! It's my life! I am the Minister of Magic!" Percy tried to explain, but Oliver grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the wall. It shattered into pieces, covering the kitchen floor. He moved forward and cornered Percy, trapping him in between his arms, pushing him into the counter.

"It's a bloody job!" Oliver roared, his face dangerously close to Percy's. Percy brought his hands up to push Oliver away, but more than enough years of Quidditch training prevented that from happening.

"You don't understand. I can't be…" Percy paused, and then whispered, "_gay. _Not while I'm the Minister. I just can't do that."

_I can't believe how you looked at me,_

_with your James Dean glossy eyes._

_In your tight jeans, with your long hair,_

_and your cigarette stained lies._

Oliver finally backed away from Percy, leaning against the counter across from him. Words were escaping him. Percy stared at him, his beautiful blue eyes peering into what was the very depths of Oliver's soul. Oliver didn't keep anything hidden. He was the type of person who laid everything out in the open. But he felt like he was under an X-ray, his naked soul exposed to someone like Percy. Someone like Percy…

"I thought you loved me." Oliver tried to convince him, but Percy was shaking his head. Oliver inhaled roughly, tears lacing his eyes. _What? _The tears spilled over his eyes, making trails of glistening moisture race down his face. He felt the sob rise in his throat, but he tried desperately to push it back down.

"Percy…" Oliver gasped, his chest heaving. Percy's jaw tightened, and he looked away from Oliver. Oliver could almost feel himself falling to the floor. He gripped the counter, trying to keep his balance. "You can't mean this. I know you. You love me." Oliver told him, the tears dripping down his blotchy face.

"I don't love you."

Silence.

Silence that ripped the contents of Oliver's very soul and spread them on the floor. Oliver let himself choke on the words Percy had uttered. All he wanted to do was crawl into his early grave and lay there. He wanted to go die in some dark alley. But he couldn't make himself move.

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punch line just a joke?_

Percy pushed himself from the counter, standing in front of a weeping Oliver. His own face was solemn and unemotional. Oliver refused to look at him, staring at the ground as tears were flowing rapidly down his cheeks, falling onto the floor. Percy sighed as he pulled out side wand, turning to the side. _"Reparo." _He pointed his wand towards the glass shards on the ground, and the pieces flew through the air, re-assembling themselves into the vase. If only it were that easy. Why couldn't Percy point his wand at Oliver so he could be repaired to? His heart was broken. Maybe a simple spell could cure it.

"Listen, Oliver. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about, er, us. We kept a secret for this long…I think we can manage never speaking of it again." Percy told him, and Oliver felt the cruel blow ripple through his body.

"You want me to act like we never happened." Oliver stated dully, using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. He looked up at Percy, who was staring at him evenly. Percy shook his head once.

"We never did happen, Oliver." Percy told him cruelly, and turned to walk away. Oliver felt a new set of tears pour down his face as he watched Percy walk away from him, and into his room. The door shut. Percy was gone.

_I'll never talk again, oh, boy, you've left me speechless._

_You've left me speechless, so speechless._

Oliver couldn't speak. There were no words to say. No words would fix the damage that had been done. Oliver fell to Percy's kitchen floor, his hand resting on his forehead and his elbow on his knee as he cried pitifully into his hand.

He had skipped practice to congratulate Percy. He had been Percy's best friend since they were eleven. He had been with Percy since they were fifteen. Why then, was this happening?

Oliver eventually picked himself up from Percy's floor, using the counter as support. He passed the sink and the burned ashes. He passed the vase. He passed years worth of memories.

He tried to convince himself that it was just a break-up. It would all get better someday, and he'd find someone else. Someday, he'd forget all about Percy.

But deep down, Oliver knew that he'd never love anyone the way he loved Percy Weasley.

_I'll never love again, oh, boy, you've left me speechless._

_You've left me speechless, so speechless._

_

* * *

_

_I can't believe how you slurred at me_

_with your half wired broken jaw._

Six Months Later

Life had taken on a new meaning for Percy Weasley. Being Minister for Magic meant that he was constantly doing _something. _When he wasn't working with the different Ministry departments, he was at charity events, or helping the Prophet, or at Hogwarts. He was never free. That's why it startled him that he had actually gotten a girlfriend.

Percy wasn't gay. He didn't even like to classify himself as bisexual. He and Oliver had been…him and Oliver. It was just something that they had done. He wasn't attracted to men. He had just been attracted to Oliver.

Audrey St. John was beautiful. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was constantly wavy. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and he had met her briefly after becoming Minister. They had been together ever since.

Percy had been having dinner with Audrey at a pub near the Ministry when he spotted Oliver sitting at the bar, downing a fire whiskey. Percy felt the familiar disapproval light up in his gut instantly. He hated when Oliver drank. He mentally shouted at himself _Stop caring what Oliver does! _and then resumed his dinner with Audrey.

"It's a lovely night, don't you think?" Percy asked her, forking a piece of broccoli into his mouth as he looked at her. Audrey smiled, nodding.

"You picked the perfect place. I used to come her all of the time back when I was in school." They were sitting in the nicer part of the restaurant. There was a bar a few yards away. Percy did everything in his power not to glance at that bar.

"Did you? That's quite interesting." Percy told her, smiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oliver budge up, and look over his shoulder. He felt those brown eyes land on him, and he looked down forcefully. To his horror, Oliver was stumbling over to their table in a drunken daze. Percy's eyes snapped on him.

"Well, hello, Minister!" Oliver slurred; Percy was hit with the stench of alcohol. Oliver glanced at Audrey, his eyes widening as he grinned. "Who is this lovely lass?" He asked, his Puddlemere robes swishing as he rested one of his palms on the table. Percy stared at Oliver. He was at a loss of words.

Audrey kicked him from under the table. He found his voice. "This is, er…" Percy couldn't think properly while Oliver was staring at him like that. Like he used to. "Audrey. Audrey St. John. Audrey, sweetheart, this is Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United." Audrey smiled radiantly at Oliver.

"You play for Puddlemere? I love them! I'm a huge fan!" She exclaimed, nodding her head. Oliver looked enthused.

"Oh, really? That's bloody brilliant!" He laughed loudly, and then looked at Percy. "He never came to any of my games, did you, Perce?" Percy closed his eyes. This was _not_ happening.

"Oh, were you two friends?" Audrey asked innocently, peering at Percy. His eyes flashed open, and he abruptly replied, "No."

Oliver stared at him, smirking. "No, we weren't _friends_." Oliver emphasized, and winked at Percy. Percy stood up, and looked at Audrey.

"I apologize, Audrey, but this man is intoxicated. I'm going to take him home." With that, Percy threw a few sickles on the table and moved towards Oliver, apprehensively gripping his arm. Oliver waved to a confused Audrey and let himself be towed along by an angry Percy.

_You popped my heart seams_

_on my bubble dreams, bubble dreams._

Percy didn't let go of Oliver's arm the whole way home. He was infuriated and tired, and didn't want to put up with Oliver's antics. Oliver began rambling about Qudditch and Hogwarts, but Percy wasn't listening. He was too pissed off to even respond.

Opening the door to Oliver's flat, Percy led him inside, and shut the door behind him. He began shaking in anger as Oliver fell onto his couch.

"You staying Perce? You want to stay here?" He snickered, patting the spot next to him.

Percy snapped. "What the _bloody_ hell is wrong with you?" Percy didn't endorse swearing in the slightest, but he was too angry to let that stop him. Oliver must have detected the change even in his intoxication, but he sat up, staring at Percy in awe. "You had no right to disturb my dinner with your drunken stupidity!" Percy cried, his glasses sliding down his nose. He roughly pushed them back up, his hands balling into fists.

Oliver put on a hurt look. "She has a right to know the truth." Oliver told him, sobering up. Percy let out an exasperated groan.

"The truth about what? Us?" Percy asked incredulously. "No, she doesn't, because it isn't anything she needs to worry about." His tone was definite, and Oliver began to stand, but he wobbled in place. He managed to keep his balance.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't need to know you've been screwing a bloke since you were fifteen. That's not important or anything." Oliver replied dryly, glaring at Percy.

"Shut up, Oliver! Just shut _up!_" Percy shouted, putting his hands over his ears. He didn't want to do this again.

_I can't believe how you looked at me _

_with your Johnnie Walker eyes._

_He's gonna get you, and after he's through,_

_there's gonna be no love left to rye._

Oliver made his way to stand in front of Percy, who took a step back. "Stop lying to me, Percy. Stop lying to yourself. I know how you feel about me." He sounded so condescending that Percy's face turned red.

"You don't know anything about how I feel." Percy replied haughtily, attempting to turn away from Oliver and leave. But he did not expect what happened next.

Percy felt Oliver's hand grab his left shoulder and swing it back towards him. He then pushed Percy against the wall behind him with a loud crash. Percy stared at Oliver, suddenly frightened. In his state, Percy feared that Oliver was going to kill him.

But Oliver just stood there, inches from Percy. "You don't love her." He murmured, as if he were trying to reassure Percy. Percy had his mouth agape, staring at Oliver with his eyes still gleaming in heated anger. Or passion. Something strong like that.

"I do love her." Percy told him, as if he were explaining it to a child. "You don't even know her."

"No," Oliver reasoned, reaching up to trace his fingers across Percy's cheek. "But I know you." Percy inhaled, his breath uneven. Oliver moved in even closer, if possible. "You broke my heart, you know."

"I know." Percy responded miserably, trying to edge back into the wall. He wanted to be the wall. He didn't want to be here trapped by Oliver, suddenly powerless. He just wanted to be back at dinner with Audrey, where everything was so much more simpler.

Oliver leaned in a placed his forehead against Percy's, like he had so many times before. His brown eyes pierced Percy, and suddenly, Percy felt as if Oliver had him. He knew Oliver was going to get what he wanted.

"I know everything about how you feel." Oliver told Percy, his hand leaving Percy's face and placing itself on Percy's own hand, pushing it back towards the wall. Their fingers intertwined. Percy made no move to release himself. He couldn't. "I know how you felt when I touched you." Percy bit his cheek as Oliver pressed his other hand on Percy's hip. "I know how you felt when I looked at you." Oliver kept his eyes focused on Percy, but he smiled lightly. "And I certainly know how you felt when I kissed you."

With that, Percy was almost a heap on the floor. He wanted to push Oliver away and shout at him. He couldn't let Oliver handle his feelings like this. He couldn't let Oliver know him like this. Not anymore.

But Oliver pressed his lips to Percy's, and soon, all of that went away.

_And I know that it's so complicated,_

_but I'm a loser in love._

Oliver pushed Percy back into the wall, his mouth devouring him. Oliver's hands were suddenly everywhere. Percy's face, his hips, his back, his chest, his…Percy moaned. He grabbed Oliver's face with both hands, their mouths connecting. Percy plunged his tongue into Oliver's mouth, who moaned in appreciation.

Percy was pushing Oliver back onto the couch, climbing on top of him. He straddled the Quidditch player, his hands against Oliver's chest. Oliver reached up to take off Percy's glasses, and threw them on the couch. He then wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, snogging him until his lips hurt. Percy let his fingers get wrapped into Oliver's hair, twisting them around in the short strands until Oliver groaned in pain. Percy kissed Oliver's neck, leaving hot, moist marks n the skin.

_So, baby, raise a glass to mend_

_All the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends._

"Perce…" Oliver moaned, his face pressed against Percy's shoulder as Percy grinded himself into him. He groaned, his breaths coming out uneven. Percy let out shaky breaths, his lips still kissing Oliver's throat furiously.

Percy felt the pressure in his pants becoming too much to bear, so he stood up, pulling Oliver up with him. Oliver leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly, sucking on his lower lip. Percy let out sounds of glee, but pushed Oliver away roughly. Oliver looked taken aback, but Percy just began walking to Oliver's room. He heard Oliver follow his suit.

Pretty soon, they were both on the bed, clothes discarded, their bodies tangled into one. They reminded themselves of a time when they had done this so many times, using familiar moves and welcome touches. Percy let every second belong to Oliver. Every part of him. Every thought.

_I'll never talk again, oh, boy, you've left me speechless._

_You've left me speechless, so speechless_.

Percy woke up the next morning, his head resting on Oliver's stomach. He frowned, moving his head up. Oliver was hoisted up on his palms, staring at the wall in front of him. He didn't look at Percy when Percy rolled onto his back, creating a space between the two.

Percy felt incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. The night had belonged to their passion, and their desire. Now, it was day again. Time to go to work. Time to be the Minister again. Time to be with Audrey again.

"I knew that if this ever happened, it wouldn't change anything." Oliver said, breaking the silence. His tone was flat, no hint of emotion in his voice. "I could try to persuade you to stay. I could say things that you wouldn't be able to bear to hear, and have you at my call whenever I wanted." Percy had no doubt that Oliver would be able to do that. He didn't even argue. Oliver sighed. "But I'm not going to. I know you don't want this life. I know you don't want to be with me."

Percy stared at Oliver, swallowing. "I want you…" Percy told him, failing to come up with anything more eloquent.

Oliver looked at him, his brown eyes tense, but he had a wry smile on his face. "You want me. You just don't want to be _with_ me." Percy said nothing. Oliver sighed again, and let himself fall onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I'll never love again, oh, friend, you've left me speechless._

_You've left me speechless, so speechless._

Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, walking over to wear his clothes were. He put them on, and then turned towards Oliver. He walked back over to the bed, and crawled on it, moving towards Oliver. He leaned over him and gently pressed his lips to his. He trembled, kissing Oliver's jaw.

"Stop it, Perce." Oliver whispered mournfully. "Stop unless you'll stay."

Percy continued kissing Oliver's jaw, and then moved back to his mouth again. He selfishly kissed him, knowing he had to leave. He knew that Oliver knew that as well. Percy pulled up, and stared into Oliver's eyes.

"I…" Percy started, but Oliver turned his face away from him.

"Just go." Oliver said in a final tone. Percy closed his eyes, and nodded silently. He pressed his lips to Oliver's cheek, a bittersweet farewell gesture, and then left the bed, left the flat, and left Oliver's life once more.

* * *

_How?_

One Year Later

Puddlemere United got into the English World Cup that year against the Appleby Arrows. Oliver mounted his broom, hearing the fans cheer loudly his team flew around the pitch. He stared at the hoops, feeling his nervousness fade into his love for Quidditch.

"And here to support Puddlemere United is our own Minister of Magic!" Oliver almost fell off of his broom as he looked wildly around, trying to find Percy. He found him, standing next to Audrey, whose middle was swelled. Oliver pursed his lips, seeing the large engagement ring on her finger. He tried to ignore it. Percy was here. Percy never used to come to his games. But he was here.

The match started, and Oliver did a spectacular job Keeping the goals. He flew left, right, and center, focusing on his team, trying not to look at the beautiful red-head sitting at the Top Box of the pitch.

"Wood! Look out!" Sander Medley, the Puddlemere seeker, shouted at Oliver loudly, and Oliver saw a bludger flying straight towards him. He tried to duck, but it was too late. The bludger hit him straight in the abdomen. Oliver let go of his groom, falling to the ground. He heard screams, but his world went black before he hit the ground.

_And after all the drinks and the bars that we've been to,_

_Would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you?_

A days later, he woke up in the infirmary. He opened his eyes, his eyes first setting sight upon a newspaper headline _Puddlemere United Wins the Cup!. _Somehow, it didn't placate him. He winced as he moved to look around more, but his eyes stopped as he saw a familiar red-head sitting by his bed, asleep. The rest of the room was empty.

"Percy." Oliver croaked, attempting to prod him awake with his hand. Percy jumped awake, startling himself. He looked at Oliver, and his face broke out into relief.

"Oh, Oliver!" Oliver watched in amazement as tears poured down Percy's face. Percy gripped Oliver's hand, squeezing it. "I thought you were dead for sure."

Oliver chuckled. "It'd take a lot more than a bludger to take me out, love." He let it slip. Looking at Percy, he began to apologize, but Percy had leaned over and was kissing Oliver firmly on the mouth. Oliver reciprocated, but the pain from his abs caused him to shudder. Percy pulled back, looking at Oliver's body.

"I will get the nurse immediately. You need a draught for pain." Percy began to stand up, pushing his glasses firmly onto his face, but Oliver pulled him back down in a struggle. Percy watched Oliver warily as he sat up on his bed, grunting in pain as he did so. Percy's hand were on his shoulders. "Don't be a fool, Wood. Just lay down, please."

"As soon as I fall asleep, you'll leave again." Oliver told him, his voice hollow. Percy bit his lip, running a hand through his red hair. Oliver turned away from him, looking in the opposite direction. He heard Percy sigh.

_And after all the boys and the girls that we've been though,_

_Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up if I promised, boy, to you?_

"I cried, you know. The night I broke things off." Percy confessed, pain in his voice. "I didn't sleep the rest of that week. I couldn't. All I wanted to do was make sure you were alright. I wanted to be with you. I still loved you. I lied." Oliver turned his face and saw tears racing down Percy's eyes, dripping from the tip of his straight nose. Percy took Oliver's hand again, bringing it up to his face to kiss it. "I just can't make this work. I'm an adult now, Ollie; you're an adult." Oliver closed his eyes at the nickname, breathing out slowly.

Percy moved closer, placing Oliver's hand against his cheek. "Audrey's having a baby girl. Her name is going to be Molly. I have a family." Oliver felt the tears on his cheeks before Percy had wiped them away with his thumb. "You can't ask me to give that up. You can't allow me to do this anymore. I can't allow myself. But you have to let me. Oliver…" Percy hiccupped, and Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, trying to drown out the words he didn't want to hear.

_That I'll never talk again._

"I love you. I always have. I always will." Percy told him firmly, reaching his hand to tilt Oliver's face towards him. Oliver's eyes were red, and he was heaving. Percy's lips trembled as more tears spilled onto Oliver's face.

_And I'll never love again._

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Please. I wouldn't be able to bear knowing you weren't okay because of me." Percy murmured, torturing Oliver. Oliver looked at him, reaching up to in turn wipe the tears from Percy's face.

"I promise, Perce." Oliver told him, nodding solemnly. He then smiled weakly. "I'll be alright."

Percy nodded, and leaned in t kiss Oliver again. Oliver kept his eyes open, memorizing Percy's face as he pulled away. Percy squeezed his hand one last time, and then stood up, leaving the room. Oliver watched the door shut, his lips parted to form the words _goodbye, Percy._

_I'll never write a song, won't even sing along,_

_I'll never love again._

Percy had been right, of course. He was an adult. Oliver was too. He knew he had to be strong now. He couldn't find Percy and beg him to come back. He couldn't plead with him to stay. He had to restrain himself for Percy. For himself.

_Will you ever talk again?_

_Oh, boy, why you so speechless?_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless._

Oliver never talked about Percy again. He lived his life in silence about him, too speechless to even begin to explain how he felt for Percy. He continued playing for Puddlemere, and eventually England.

Percy never missed a single match.

_Some men may follow me, _

_but you choose any girl but me._

Plenty of guys tried to hook up with Oliver. He let them, but he never got attached to anyone. Not in the way he had been with Percy.

Audrey Weasley gave birth to a daughter named Molly, and then one named Lucy. Oliver read about them in the paper, seeing the pictures of the fair-haired girls with their distinguished parents. Oliver always saw Percy's face in the paper, gazing at him and smiling up at him unknowingly.

Oliver never spoke to Percy again.

_Why are you so speechless? Oh, oh._


End file.
